List of Chants
Various chants and songs are heard in the 1998 TV series, The New Worst Witch and 2017 TV Series and two, The school song (Onward Ever Striving Onward) and Eye of Toad, appear in the books. In the 2017 TV series, Chants are magical, and can conjure effects like sparks of colour, thunderstorms and live bats. Madam Vespertillio’s record causes listeners to levitate, and Miss Pippa Pentangle can sing in harmony with herself. Chanting is said to be a witches' activity and that wizards don't normally chant. A witch who is skilled at chanting is called a Chantsmith. Betsy Evershine was the inventor of chanting. Betsy found learning spells tricky, so she started to chant the words to help her remember. It worked very well, so her sisters started joining in, and they noticed strange things starting to happen. Levitations went higher, transformations lasted longer, fires burned brighter. The chanting acted like a magnifier, making the magic bigger and better.'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website-https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-6 Below is a list of chants and songs with lyrics. Onward Ever Striving Onward (School Song) The school song, used in opening and credits in the 1998 TV series, and sung in various episodes. It also appears in the books, the 1986 film, The New Worst Witch, and the 2017 TV series. 1998 TV Series "Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky. Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells with zest. Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights, Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fright. We are the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see! We´re young witches and we're glad to be learning our craft at Cackle´s Academy." Books and 2017 TV series "Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky. Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells and charms with zest. Full of joy we mix our potions, working by each other´s side. When our days at school are over, let us think of them with pride." Indigo Moon and Joy Hardbroom's Version Indigo Moon and Joy Hardbroom made this version up as girls: "Onward, ever skiving onward, proudly in our rooms we lie, Zoom like rockets through the tree tops, breaking rules as we whizz by. Never a teacher goes before us, Who we will not blank our best, Keep our cauldrons smelling awful, Cast our spells with cheek and jest. We mix our potions, and whatever we decide, When we turn Miss to a froggy, let us think of it with pride." See Cackle's Academy Walker's Gate The Traditional chant to welcome the first years. Heard in The Battle of the Broomsticks and Old Hats and New Brooms. It is also heard in the first episode of The New Worst Witch. Walker's Gate, Walker's Gate, Bite your nose off if you're late, Mummy won't come, When you cry, Time you witches learn to fly! Punky Night Heard in A Mean Halloween and Double, Double, Toil and Trouble. Fenella and Griselda wrote it for the Halloween celebration. Moonlight, Starlight, The bogies will be out tonight Give us a candle, give us a light, If you don't you'll get a fright! It's punky night tonight! Time to meet for trick or treat, It's punky night tonight! Punky night, punky night, Punky night tonight! Witches of Cackle's Heard in Monkey Business. Witches of Cackle's High up in the storey sky Trusting each other Firm companions vocalising (new chant Miss Bat had just written) Divided we fold But united we rise! vocalising Eye of Toad Heard in Monkey Business, it is also heard in The New Worst Witch. Eye of toad, Ear of bat, Leg of frog, Tail of cat, Drop them in, stir it up, Pour it in a silver cup Skin of snake, Lizard's lung, Bane of newt, Dragon's tongue Bring to boil, add some spice, Cook it up and make it nice Sting of wasp Fur of dog Foot of mouse Tooth of hog Seive it slow, add some moth Serve it up as witches broth In the 2017 TV Series it is heard in New Girl and A New Dawn, with slightly different words: Eye of toad, ear of bat Tooth of wolf, tail of cat... Fur of dog Skin of worm, leg of frog Drop them in, stir it up Pour it in the silver cup. Mother of Cackle's Heard in Miss Cackle's Birthday Suprise. It was written by Miss Bat. Mother of Cackle's Faithful Amelia You're our strength and guiding light All our love and deeds reveal you're true to Cackle's day and night The second verse is rather operatic and therefore hard to understand. ??ted Headmistress, fountain of knowlege Queen of all that you survey We are the simple 'Tis you ???? true ???? to wish you a happy birthday We're the Rocky Mountain Rangers Heard in The Great Outdoors. We're the Rocky Mountain rangers We can face all kinds of dangers Wind and rain and hail and snow To the mountaintop we go We don't fret and we don't fuss 'Cause nothing ever fazes us Miss Bat's summer's eve song Heard in The Heat Is On. ?? she's pretty bored, she ?? like she flies She brings us good tidings, she tells us no lies She sucks the pretty flowers to keep our voice clear And the more she sings cuckoo, cuckoo The summer is near, oh dear Welcoming Chant Heard in'' Sweet Talking Guys. We bid you welcome We bid you welcome To Cackle's Academy Behold your Honour We humbly offer Our hospitality In Carried Away, Mildred's class sing a different version when they wisit Rowan-Webb. We bring you greetings We bring you greetings From Cackle's Academy May fortune shower Down on this hour Of hospitality The reason for the two different versions is most likely that the first one is for when guests come to Cackle's Academy, and the second one is for when Cackle's Academy are guests elsewhere. PE class workout chant Heard in Old Hats and New Brooms. (Due to an unkind spell by Ethel and Drusilla) We're all hopeless and we're glad to be The worst witches in the academy Lie in bed, that's our way Eat sweets, laze about everyday We Love to go a-Wandering Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. We love to go a-wandering along the pastures green The rivers and the meadows and the pastures inbetween To gather up the flowers that grow in abundance there And weave them into fairy crowns to twine around our hair Flying Up Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. With the skylark up we soar To the clouds above we fly With our voices reaching higher Up and up and up and up and up into the sky The Queen is Dead Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. My duty has been done The final battle has been won I feel my senses fading fast, Here on this field I bid my last Take now this gold crown from my head, Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead! Heralds blow your horns, the Queen is dead! 'O Sole Mio (original version in neapolitan italian) Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. (lines sung: 1 2 4 4 instead of 1 2 3 4) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! (Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole, n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! (Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa) Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. 'O sole mio sta 'nfronte a te Funiculi Funicula Heard in The Genius of the Lamp. (just la la la la's) Founder's Day Chant Heard in Up in the Air. We witches young and healthy The shape of things to be Look forward to the future With great expectancy And though our eyes are firmly set On tomorrow's bright new day Cackleians will not forget The witch who paved our way Our Mistress Cackle's senior Great grandmother thrice removed Of our much esteemed Amelia You leave us humbly moved The endowment that you left to us in perpetuity Is a rock on which our hopes are built Cackle's Academy Cackle The Jackal Mildred, Maud and Enid's song about her right after. Many years ago there lived A virtuous witch and pure A lady of great courtesy Most gentle and demure But when at night the darkness fell She dropped her wig and fan And rode out with her guns and mask To be a highwayman! By day young Mistress Cackle Did good works for charity By night she was The Jackal Giving gold as liberty And though all this was long ago Remember if you can Our founder was no shrinking violet But a highwayman! Potion Memory Song (to the tune of 'It's a Long Way to Tipperary') Heard in Green Fingers and Thumbs. It is used to remember how to make a potion to turn sour milk into whipped cream. Start with henbane, Add some tongue fern, A single mustard seed, Strands of wheatgrass, A stinging nettle, and the leaves of silverweed, Toadflax for some flavour, broadbean juice for fun, And we can't forget the snot gobbles, The potion is done And we can't forget the snot gobbles, The potion is done! Spell Power Heard in The Millennium Bug'.''' Version at the start of the Episode: Nanana nananana Nanana nananana You can do it if you want, You can do it if you try, You can leap up on a broomstick And blaze across the sky! Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Just forget your past mistakes Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Don't get turned into a frog, Don't get caught on the hop, Would you rather keep on gliding Until you reach the top! Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Spell power! Nanana nananana Spell power! Why not! Make your dreams come true! Spell power! Come on! I'll show you what to do! Version they performed for Amanda Honeydew: (their words to the tune of Spell Power) So you want to buy our castle But we really don't know why It's so cold and old and crumbly And it smells just like a sty But it's ours! And we like it just like that! It's ours! With its beetles, ghosts and bats It's full of magic on the loose It really isn't any use Why don't you put your money In a bank account, miss Honey, It's ours! Version at the end of the Episode: Nanana nananana Nanana nananana You can do it if you want, You can do it if you try, You can leap up on a broomstick And blaze across the sky! Spell power! Nanana nananana (make your dreams come true!) Spell power! Nanana nananana (I'll show you what to do!) Don't get turned into a frog, Don't get caught on the hop, Would you rather keep on gliding Until you reach the top! Spell power Nanana nananana Spell power Nanana nananana Spell power Nanana nananana Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh SPELL POWER! Miss Cackle's practice of a song by the Sparrow sisters Heard in The Millennium Bug. The donkey and the cart The spit, the poor, the pitch, the stolen market street If only you'll stop arguing everytime you meet We're Going Strong Heard in Secret Society. Times are running fast nothing stays the same No looking back life's changing game Put the past behind The road ahead is long Moving on and up We're going strong, strong, strong, yeah Play out a plan Aim for the sky Set yourself a goal Let your hopes be high Don't be feeling bad Face the world head on Make the future ours We're going strong, strong, strong, yeah Rock 'n Roll Magic Heard in The Hair Witch Project. Stir the pot Mix the brew, I'm a witch and so are you We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the rock and roll magic chant! Cast a spell, Fly a broom, Spread that magic all over the room We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic We've got the rock and roll magic And the rock and roll magic chant! We've got the rock and roll magic And the rock and roll magic chant! Witch Investiture Chant Heard in Power Drill. Rejoice, a magic spell is cast Behold, a wonderous witch A transformation comes to pass Mere mortal turns to witch Farewell, the feeble strength of flesh Orwell, the power to charm Be wise, be sure your skills are meshed With good and not with harm Nature's Beauty Heard in The Lost Chord. Holy evergreen holly with its bright red berry And the oak with its acorn shell All the birds of the forest in the dawn with the chorus Listen, can you hear the church bell The (dove?) sings cuckoo, cuckoo The owl in the barn cries twit-oo, twit-oo And the cuckoo on its nest cries- I Want You For My Own Heard in The Lost Chord. Written by Miss Crotchet. I swear I'll never go So take your head my darling I want you for my own Yes turn your head my darling I want you for my own Oh my love, my brighter love, I swear I'll never go So turn your head, my darling, I want you for my own Yes turn your head, my darling, I want you for my own Winter's song Heard in Cinderella in Boots. In his mistrust ? she throwed, Where the snow lay dinted It was in the very sole(?) where granny Cackle had ?? Before chanting, witches be sure ? He who now will help their ball Find yourselves rejoicing ???? Oh Cinderella Heard in Cinderella in Boots. Oh Cinderella. At last you've got your fella He's tall and handsome. Really groovy Like a rock star in a movie! Oh Cinderella. You've upset everyone But your dainty little tootsie Means you've found the perfect man. Yes your dainty little tootsie Means you've found the perfect man! All Hallows Eve song Heard in the New Worst Witch, in the episode Trick or Treat. Just as summer sun is setting, golden glow about to leap, giving way to winter's darkness, that's the night, all hallows eve, all hallows eve. Nights of fire, nights of candles, spells enchanting set the scene, witches mark the world is turning, celebrate, it's halloween, it's halloween. Hazelmass Song Heard in The New Worst Witch. dark of night and waxing moon come to us a single pool hear us sing our witches' song and send us moonlight clear and strong earth and water, wind and fire one and all you must conspire to banish bad for goodness sake cos I need moonshine for my cake weary travelers long ago shared their bread and made a vow that they will be forever friends and so shall be until time ends Madam Vespertilio's Chant Heard in The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio. It is one of Miss Bat's chants from her former career as chantsmith Esper Vespertillio. She conjures bats while performing the chant. Tail of ox and beard of goat Tooth of wolf and claw of stoat Put them in a bubbling stew And then the bats shall dance for you Spat of petals from one black rose Bring our dance now to a close Oliver’s Chant Heard in The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio. Oliver conjures a thunderstorm with this chant. Acorn husk and dust of coal Sky turns grey, storm clouds roll Day become as dark as night Thunder and lightning strike! Enid's Lullaby Enid sings this to Maud in Miss Cackle's Birthday. Lullaby, say goodnight, Go to bed now and take flight Race the stars, grab the moon, Pleasant nights upon your broom Miss Pentangle's Chant Heard in A New Dawn. Miss Pentangle uses this chant to demonstrate how to conjure sparks of colour, and sings in harmony with herself. To witching we bring, this chant that we sing Moving along together, we're strong So all of us here, have nothing to fear We are Witches at Our Best Heard in A New Dawn. Flying east and flying west, We are witches at our best Yes, we are young, But our chants can still be sung As we fly up on high, Near and far, 'cross the sky Searching for our frogs and toads... Felicity's Chant Felicity performs this chant in The Owl and the Pussycat. Is this magic or am I crazy? I think... Wrapping between us a friendship chain Feel it now, let it grow A bond between us that will never go Should you need me pull this thread And I will follow wherever you tread. Beatrice’s Owl summoning Chant Beatrice performs this chant in The Owl and the Pussycat. More than a bird, although it flies This great owl is incredibly wise Let it appear, let it draw near You and your friends have nothing to fear. Beatrice’s Owl vanishing Chant Beatrice performs this chant in The Owl and the Pussycat. Owls are fine and owls are fair But only if you want them there Now then shall I boil or bake I can make a wondrous cake Stir it round with all my might Twice to the left and once to the right Heat the brew with ice and flame Back you go from whence you came. Madam Vespertilio's Wedding Chant This Esper Vespertillio chant was performed at Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb's wedding in Ethel Hallow to the Rescue. ..To the wolves and choristers Mix them in a bowling shoe By a bunch of us for you To dance for you To dance for you Ah, ah Tail of fox and bit of goat To the wolves and choristers Mix a little... Notes and references Category:Magic